Sand and Ice
by Gaaras Lover Girl13
Summary: This is a chapter in my story series. If u contact me on deviant art, my username is MoonlightSpiritWolf and I will do requests for other couples.


You wake up to a familiar voice saying, "Haruna-chan, Haruna-chan, WAKE UP ALREADY!" You roll off your bed quickly, frightened. You look at who woke you up, and see it was Naruto. "Naruto! Whats the big idea?! Are you TRYING to scare me to death?!" You look at him, and see he is looking at you and blushing. You look at yourself, and see you are wearing a virtually transparent night gown that only reaches your thighs. "Naruto! You PERV! Get out of my room, NOW!" You throw a pillow at him and push him out the door. "HEY! Watch it Naruto!" You look , and see that Naruto hit Sasuke when you pushed him. "Sasuke! Are you alright?!" You run to him and kneel by his side.  
He is sitting on the wall, and looks up at you. "I'm fine Haruna." He looks at you and blushes. "Ummmm, Haruna? It looks like your,...." You look down at yourself again. You blush and look at Sasuke who keeps looking at you. "Ummm, I have to go. Bye!" You jump to your feet and run to your room. You slam the door and lock it, only to see Kakashi sensei. He turns to the window when you come in, and throws you a blanket to cover up with. "Are you done putting that on Haruna?" You just finished covering yourself, "Yes, I'm done putting it on. Thanks for asking first." You look at him as he turns to you. "Why are you in my room, Kakashi- Semsei?" He looks at you and rolls his eyes. "Did you forget already? Today is when I assign the mission to the team, and you are the most responsible and mature of the team." You look at him, "Thank you Kakashi- Sensei. It means a lot to me that you think that about me. So, what is our mission?" He looks at you very seriously, "Well, it is to go the land known as Sunagakure and speak to the Kazekage about a very important group of ninjas. Your team has to escort the group with the members known as Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Be careful, all of you. They're a dangerous group." He looks at you,  
"You're not listening to me, are you?" You look back at him from your window. "Sure I was!" He rolls his eyes. "Well, tell the team to meet me at the training grounds in one hour. Alright Haruna?" You nod. "Okay sensei. I will." He jumps out the window and runs to go speak to the others, thinking they are at home. You yawn, and fall asleep quickly.

You wake up and look at the clock. "Oh, great! I slept for an hour! I have to go tell the team to hurry and meet Kakashi-sensei! Oh man, if we're all late, Kakashi-sensei is gonna kill me!" You jump up and run to your closet. You look at your selection of clothes and pick a blue t-shirt and some black shorts. "Where did I put my Shuriken holder?! I don't have time for this!" You turn and see it on your nightstand by your bed. "Found it! Now my leg bandages." You strap on the shuriken holder and get your leg and arm bandages on. "Where did my favorite shoes go?! If Sakura" and then there is a noise behind you. "IF I WHAT HARUNA?" You jump to your feet quickly and turn to face Sakura, (who apparently was in the hallway by your room to get you like Kakashi told her to), and you look at the door. "Found them!"  
You run by Sakura and put on your shoes. "Gotta go! Kakashi-sensei told me to get you all to the training grounds by now!" You run out the door in a hurry to meet Kakashi-sensei and also flee from Sakura before she tries to kill you. Halfway down the street you accidently hit someone because you weren't watching where you were going. You flip in the air after the collision and land quietly. You turn to see a strange thing in a black cloak with something coming from its back. You look at the person angrily. "Hey! Watch it you moron!" It turns and you gasp. It is made of look closely at the things coming from its back. Chakra strings? Suddenly you hear a clacking sound and see it is running at you while spitting needles from its mouth. You turn to run but see another that has holes in its chest and is much taller. Then something crashes down on your back. You scream in pain as you feel a stinging in your back and both of your legs. You turn and see that on the sides of your legs, you have hundreds of the needles, and your back has twelve kunai in it. "Get off of me, whatever you are!" You slam four kunai it the thing on your back's face. It falls and you jump quickly but you land on your face because your legs are both to numb to move. This it it, you think to yourself, I have to atleast try and block these things though. You pull yourself up using your arms and sit back. You put up your arms just before you see everything infront of you go dark. You turn and see the sun shine behind you. "I told you to watch what your doing up close instead of from the trees Kankuro." You look to your left and see someone wearing a gourd on his back with his hand up as if he was controlling something. You then realize, he was talking about one of the members of the team you were supposed to escort today. Then someone lifts you up and jumps from behind the wall of whatever it was. You look back and realize it was sand. "Hey, how is that possible?! The sand looks like it's staying up by itself!" You hear a chuckle. "You think?" You look over at who was carrying you. He is wearing a black hood with a black shirt and black pants and shoes and also has purple-red colored face paint.  
"Hey, do you know who that guy with the gourd was talking to? He said something about some person named Kankuro, and my team and I are supposed to escort this team from Suna and the person named Kankuro is one of it's members." He sets you down and shakes his head.  
He kneels beside you and smiles widely. "I'm Kankuro. And that's my brother, Gaara." He points to the one wearing the gourd. "But, my team is supposed to be headed to Suna to get you guys!" He looks confused. "Ummm, they escorted us three days ago, and we got here yesterday."  
You stare at him for a moment. "I CAN"T BELEIVE IT! I SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS?! THIS ISN"T POSSIBLE!" He falls backward as you keep ranting.  
He looks at Gaara. "Can you handle this, little brother?" Gaara sighs. You keep shouting, when you look right infront of you and see Gaara looking right at you. "Would you please, just shut up?! Your giving me and Kankuro both a head-ache." You just stare into his eyes as he looks at you. Suddenly he's gone. You feel someone's breath on the back of your neck and something cold at your throat. You look down and realize someone has a kunai to your throat. You recognize the voice speaking. "Do I make myself clear? Or do you need more persuation to keep your mouth shut?" You gulp. "Good. You learn quick." You see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Hinata, and Chouji all headed your way, running at full speed. They look at you and gasp. Neji shouts, "Let her go, Gaara!  
If you don't, I will just have to make you." He is ready to fight. Rock Lee nods and does the same. Sasuke is charging up his Chidori, and Naruto charges his Rasengan. Shikamaru is getting ready to do his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Ino is ready to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Shino releases some of his bugs, and Hinata stares at you in shock. Kiba and Akamaru are preparing to use Fang over Fang, as TenTen releases a scroll and Sakura takes out some Kunai and Shuriken. Then Chouji uses his Partial Expantion Jutsu on both his arms. You look at the unthreatened looking Gaara from the corner of your eye. He whispers in your ear, "I hope they know not to joke around with me if they value their lives. I was only trying to shut you up before Kankuro started whining again, and now it's time for fun with these morons."  
He stands up pulling you with him, and then placing you behind him and making a wall of sand behind you both and leaving himself open for frontal, side, and upper attacks so you stand behind him and take out a kunai. He looks at you surprised. "Gaara! Don't do it!" You turn to where the noise was coming from and gasp. Gaara pushes you out of the way just before some girl riding a fan would have crashed into you and probably killed you. "Temari! Are you insane?!" You look and see its Kankuro shouting. You turn to the one called Temari. "You do not want to find out. Now, Gaara! What were you doing?! Those little ninjas could have killed you!" He sighs. "Obviously, you are completely and utterly hopeless when it comes to taking a hostage. I wasn't going to hurt her. Kankuro just wanted her to shut up." Gaara looks at you and back at Temari. "Now, I'm going for a damn walk, if that's okay with you Temari!" He jumps into the air a platform of sand forms under his feet and builds a walkway going through all of the villiage. You look at him. "Hey Gaara, can I come with you?" Everyone just stares at you then at Gaara. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, but lets hope you can keep up and I want you to stay out of my way. Got it?" You nod and jump onto the walkway and start walking. He runs by you and as he steps the sand falls to the ground. You run to keep up and keep jumping hoping you can make each jump. After five minutes, you are to tired to jump anymore and Gaara is three steps ahead of you. As you jump for the last time possible, you scream. Gaara stops and looks for you. "Help! I'm down here!" You see him walk to the edge of his walkway and he looks at you. "What the hell are you doing down there?!" You try to look serious but u cant. "I couldnt keep up with you because I had to jump every other step. And I fell in this canyon thing." He sighs. You look at him. "I am not going to help you. Temari can help you when she comes to look for me later. So don't fall if you want to live any longer."

It has been five hours since you fell in the canyon thing and Temari hasn't came looking for Gaara. You feel weak and you cant hold on for long. Suddenly the rock you are holding onto breaks. You begin to fall but don't scream. You know your going to fall to your death. In the middle of your thoughts, something grabs hold of you. When you look to see, your surprised by who it is. "Gaara? I thought you said you wouldn't help me?" He looks at you and away again. "I cant just let you fall and die, though. The villiage would kill me." Then you feel your dropping again. As you look up you see Gaara lost his grip and he looks sick and his eyes are closed tightly. You hold him closer to you than he already was and perform a Jutsu with one hand. "Ice Shard Platform Jutsu!" Out of the wall of rock, hundreds of giant ice shards emerge and you land lightly on one. You set Gaara down and pull your hair back from your forehead as you normally style it to reveal a blue sign on your forehead that means Ice goddess. Gaara opens one eye weakly without you noticing. He stares in amasement. Your hair has turned blue and is past your ankles in length. As you control the ice to make a walkway to the top you hear Gaara quietly say, "Wow, she cancontrol ice like how I control sand." You turn quickly and he gasps as you fall back and cover your forehead again and your hair returns to normal length and color. " You, have the sign for Ice goddess, on your forehead like how I have my love kanji. Wait, so you have the three tailed Arctic Wolf Chisoko sealed inside you, dont you?" You stand quickly and lift Gaara to his feet. "Come on, we should head back to the viliage. If you tell anyone about that, you're dead. Got it?" You make a kunai of ice emerge from your hand. He looks at you.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." You start to run up the ice and you look back to see Gaara forming a sand walkway right by the ice one you made.  
He sees you looking at him. You turn quickly away, blushing. You never realized what it made you feel like when you looked him in the eyes.  
You reach the top and look back to see if Gaara is coming but see nothing. "Gaara? Where are you?" You hear something and turn thinking its Gaara but see those stupid puppets from before. "Not again." You turn and see your surrounded by nine puppets. Kankuro was no where in sight. They all started running and spitting needles. You blocked some but most hit your arms, legs, and back. You wince in pain and see they are all coming at you with swords. Wait, is Kankuro trying to kill me now, you think while trying to escape the swords blows.  
One hits, then seven more. Your bleeding and laying on the ground because you became weak from blood loss. You weakly do a few hand signs for your Ice Cage Jutsu and just lay there as the ice builds around you. You feel it is giving in and is all going to collaspe soon and you will probably die. As it falls you close your eyes but aren't getting hit. You look and see Gaara's sand protecting you. But that means, you turn and see Gaara standing by you and he is holding his sheild with one hand control and performing a Transformation Jutsu as the sand beging flying from his gourd and swirling around him. When it stops, he is halofway turned into the sand demon Shukaku. You watch as the sheild falls and the puppets go down soon after. Your eyes slowly close and you fall uncontious with Gaara running to you.


End file.
